Sticks and Stones
by Callie Wilson
Summary: Non-yaoi, Non-Hentai. When Quatre puts a classified ad out for boarders, he and the guys have no clue what they're getting into!
1. Check the newspaper!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Calliope Wilson and Tempest Hurricane. The other girls own themselves and their gundams.   
  
A/N-Alright listen, this here is what I like to call a "Chapter 1" I sucks at prologues anyway . . . This story . . . basically . . . There's not much Gundam action because It's MY world, and the stupid war thing is over, and everyone's still really good friends. But the Gundams are still used a bit for small missions. Me and my buddies, my girls, well, we're gundam pilots too, so nyah! And by a stroke of luck, we end up living with the G-boys. So, if you go into a jealous RAGE at the very mention of your favorite bishie with someone else, now we be a good time to turn around…Or you could do What I do, and use the little pairings thing so every time you see that name, you can picture your own. (wowzers!) So this is NON-yaoi. And it's AU, OBVIOUSLY. Don't be writing me telling me how wrong it is from the series . . .I don't care. The couples go 01/TA, 02/KV, 03/JB, 04/CW, 05/RH. So, yeah, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Callie Wilson sighed as she tossed the newspaper onto the table. "Anything new?"   
Raven shook her head. "No new missions, if that's what you mean, but we've decided we're going to move!" she exclaimed.   
Callie's eyes popped open. "What?!"   
Takara flipped open the laptop, brought up an e-mail and said, "We got orders that we, as in US personally, have to find a new home. We've been here too long and certain members of our household have made it quite obvious we live here."   
The three looked over to Jessica and Katie who were fighting over the newspaper. Raven cleared her throat and two looked up.   
"What?" they asked at the same time.   
Callie, Takara, and Raven started laughing.   
Callie grabbed the newspaper and started looking at it. "If we have to move we better get started looking." She scanned the want ads for a few moments. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pointing to a small ad.   
Katie leaned over her shoulder. "What luck! These people have 6 rooms for rent. It must be a mansion. Hmm . . . what else do we need to know? 'Females interested in becoming boarders must not be averse to living with five males.' Whoever wrote this seems like they're trying to keep idiots from living with them."   
Callie nodded and seemingly going into a daze, said, "I know. I wonder how old these 5 males are . . . and if they're cute."   
The other four looked at her strangely, not for even saying something like that, but because she seemed to read their minds.   
Jessica shook her head. "How much is the rent?" she asked.   
"Fifty, apiece," Katie replied, looking down at the paper.   
Callie stood up. "I'll call them. What's the name? Qwaaa-traaay? Qwatray Winner? All right." She started walking over to the phone.  
  
MEANWHILE   
  
"I still don't think it was a good idea, just putting out our phone number like that," Heero said, glancing over the newspaper.   
Quatre sighed. "I thought it was a good idea. It will give us more of a normal appearance."   
"How? By having 11 people living in a mansion? By having people walking around possibly discovering our secrets?" Heero shook his head. This wasn't a very good idea.  
Duo walked in. "Are the babes here yet?" he asked.   
"Duo, the ad just ran for the first time today, and we don't know if they're going to be girls or not," Quatre said, with a hint of duh-ness.   
From behind the newpaper you could hear Heero mutter, "Baka." Suddenly the phone rang.   
"I'll get it," Quatre stated, and walked to the living room phone. He picked it up.  
"Hello?"   
A voice from the other end replied, "Yes, May I speak to. . . uh. . . Qwatray Winner?"  
He chuckled at the mispronunciation of his name. "It's pronounced Caht-truh"   
"Oh. . . "   
"And this is he. Can I help you, Miss- uh, Miss- ?"   
She laughed. "I'm sorry, Quatre, My name's Calliope Wilson, but you can just call me Callie. No Miss or anything, just Callie. Um, I'd like to rent out five rooms, if possible."   
Quatre's jaw nearly fell off his face. "Five? Five of the rooms?" He blinked, shook his head and grabbed a pen and notepad near the phone. "Can I have the names of the individuals who will staying?" There was silence for a few seconds.   
"Uh, Yes, sorry about that, one of my roommates was talking to me. Well, there's me, Calliope "Callie" Wilson, and my roommates Katarina "Katie" Velasquez, Raven Hayward, Jessica Bailey, and Takara Arashi. We don't know how long we're staying . . . but can we pay 6 months advance?"   
There had been a click from somewhere, and it was obvious another receiver had been picked up somewhere.   
"Duo," Quatre started. "Get off the line."   
Duo groaned and said, "But I just wanted to see if it was a girl, and if she sounded cute."   
Quatre put a sterner tone into his voice. "Off the line . . . "   
"Damnit, you're no fun," Duo said, hanging up.   
Quatre laughed. "Well, that's Duo Maxwell, someone you'll be living with, if you even want to anymore."   
Callie laughed as well. "Of course we do! As a matter of fact, I think I have a friend like him. One of the ones that's moving in."   
"Oh no, two Duos in one house? That's not good." Quatre smiled when he heard her laugh. He was enjoying this, having a girl to talk to and joke and laugh with. He couldn't wait for them to move in.   
"I'm more worried about two Katies. Um, anyways about the 6 month advance payment . . .?"   
Quatre was silent for a second. "The what? Oh, oh yes, um, you do realize that's around $1,500, right?"   
"Of course!"   
"Well, then I don't see any problems. You can move in whenever you're ready. The rooms are all already furnished with a bed, couch, desk, computer, complete with internet, an entertainment center, a walk-in closet, and anything you can imagine, so all you really need is clothes and personal items. And with your advance payment, if you don't like it here and leave early, we'll give you back everything that hasn't been needed."   
"I'm sure that won't be necessary. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon to move in around 3:00," She said.   
"We await with bated breath," Quatre replied.   
They said goodbye and hung up. "Calliope," he thought to himself. "Callie. What a pretty name." He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, where Wufei and Trowa had joined Heero and Duo.   
"Well, we have five new boarders! And yes, Duo, they're girls," he said, looking at the braided pilot.   
Wufei muttered something inaudible, and it's probably better left that way.   
"But," Quatre started, "our house is messy. The girls are coming at 3:00 tomorrow, and by then I expect this house to be spotless . . ."  
  
AT THE GIRLS' HOUSE  
  
"We await with bated breath," Callie repeated and smiled. Quatre was defiantly a sophisticated person. She turned around and walked to the kitchen to her roommates.  
"We have a new place to live!" she exclaimed.   
"When do we move in?" Takara asked.   
"Yeah," added Katie, "in a couple of weeks?"   
Callie shook her head. "Tomorrow!" The girl sounded genuinely excited.  
"Tomorrow?" Jessica asked, her jaw nearly dropping.   
Callie nodded. "Around 3:00 PM."   
"Pardon me for saying so, Callie, but how can we move an entire house's worth of furniture in a day?" Jessica inquired, with more confusion.   
Raven pushed down on the counter with her arms, lifted herself up to sit upon it, and said, "Well, think about it, they don't need any living room or kitchen furniture, they've probably already been living there for a while. And you know, some places already have bedrooms furnished."   
Callie nodded again and added, "Yeah, Quatre said the rooms were furnished, we just needed to bring clothes and 'personal items' as Quatre called them."   
Katie looked around the living room and gave Callie a questioning look. "What about all our furniture?"   
Takara looked over at the furniture as well. "Can't Orlando and his crew take care of everything, Callie?"   
Orlando was Callie's brother. He was 6 years older then her and they had become really close after the collapse of their father's financial empire. When Callie was 11 and Orlando was 17, a stigma from their uncle and his family caused their father's business to collapse. She was a proper girl, and knew all the proper etiquette, but this business failure had caused her to sink into a depression. Orlando saved her from it by being the best big brother he could be. He was the reason Callie had become a Gundam Pilot. He had been working where they were developing Storm Chaser, which would eventually become Tempest Hurricane. When they mentioned they were looking for female pilots as well, Orlando mentioned Callie's interest in flying, and before she knew it, she was trained, and she was a Gundam Pilot. Callie shook her head, waking up from the flashback in her mind.   
"Yeah, I'll call him later," she replied. "But let's get packing now, so we can tie up any loose ends with plenty of time to spare." The other four girls looked at each other before shrugging and walking off to their respective rooms.   
  
AT THE WINNER MANSION  
  
The boys were working hard, cleaning up the house to be spotless for the girls. Quatre held out an apron. "Wufei, just put it on!"   
Wufei looked at it disapprovingly. "It's pink."   
Quatre sighed with exasperation. "It's not a fashion statement, Wufei, it's to keep your clothes from getting dirty."   
Wufei looked at him still. "It's PINK."   
"Would you prefer blue?" Quatre asked obviously ticked. He ripped off his own blue apron and threw it at Wufei, and walked off, putting on the pink apron. He muttered, "You'd think I asked him to put on a tutu and dance Swan Lake."   
Wufei put on the blue apron and went along cleaning up the kitchen. Quatre could hear him say, "Why are we doing this, anyways? This is women's work." Quatre rolled his eyes before walking out into the living room when Duo was vacuuming.   
"Hey Quatre," he asked. "Why can't we just get your servants or maids to do this?"  
Quatre stopped, turned to him, and smiled, "Because Duo, I think having 11 people in the house will be stressful on them enough without having the clean the entire house from top to bottom."   
Duo nodded and Quatre walked up the stairs, where Heero was cleaning the windows, and polishing all the wood furniture in the hallway. Quatre nodded approvingly at the job Heero had done with the tall windows before walking down the hallway.   
He turned his head to look inside the giant bathroom, where Trowa was cleaning and scrubbing every crack. There were two other bathrooms exactly like it on the second story.   
Quatre walked into the blue room, as they called it. Each of the 6 rooms was decorated differently, in different colors. He was in the Blue room, with its sky blue walls and dark blue beddings. He liked it best of all of them. He thought about the other rooms. The red, the green, the maroon, the yellow and Duo's personal favorite, the black.   
He looked out the window for a moment when the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"   
A female voice replied, "Hello! I'm interested in a room!"   
Quatre blinked. "Um, yes, the name?"   
"Heather Tsouki."   
"All right," Quatre started, "when can we expect you to move in?"   
"A week."   
"Thank you, any questions?"   
"No."   
"Okay, Thank you again, I have to finish cleaning for the 5 girls who are showing up tomorrow. Goodbye." With that he hung up.   
Heather raised an eyebrow after the click. "5 girls? Could it be. . .?" she wondered aloud, before putting the phone down. "We shall see."  
  
AT THE GIRLS' HOUSE  
  
"He sounds really cool, Callie, but you know, you've only talked to him once on the phone. Get to know him before you go start liking him," Raven said.   
Callie had told Raven about Quatre. "I know, Raven. I'm not stupid."   
"Okay, Okay, no need to get defensive."   
Raven and Callie were in the room they shared, packing all of their clothes and personal items into all the suitcases they could. Callie was up to 5, while Raven was working on 6.   
In another room, Katie and Takara were packing as well, discussing what the new house was going to be like, especially with 5 guys at least.   
"We each get out own room!" Katie exclaimed, then added, "Like Jessica."   
Takara put another shirt in the suitcase. "Why does she have her own room, Katie?"  
Katie shrugged then giggled, "Maybe she snores!"   
This brought both of them into fits of giggles.   
Jessica sat in her room, carefully organizing all her clothes and things.   
They brought their suitcases downstairs after carefully picking out clothes for the next day. Callie called her brother and set everything up. He would take them an their suitcases to the house, and go with them to make sure everything checked out. Then his crew would come and take all the furniture to storage.   
Callie walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunset. "Who knows what the future will hold for us now. I'm about to begin my new life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it…and YES, I'm going somewhere…It may not seem like it, but I am. Anyways, Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sticks and Stones. Oh, about the title. Why is it called Sticks and Stones? To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was listening to my New Found Glory CD, and It just felt so completely wrong, it was right. Anyways! R&R, please! 


	2. Settling

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or ANYONE besides Callie Wilson and her related things. The other girls own themselves and their gundams  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is Chapter Two also titled Settling. It's basically a foundation chapter. For those of you who don't know what a foundation chapter is, it's basically just a chapter that's still working on setting up everything for the action later. This chapter is more descriptive of the girls and is basically just them getting settled. Anyways! Read, Review and ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great job, guys. This place looks better than it ever has," Quatre said to the other boys, looking around. It was 2:00. The girls would be arriving in an hour. Duo couldn't be happier. Six girls were going to be living with them, and five of them were showing up today.   
"There's nothing I can do to prevent this, is there, Quatre?" Heero looked at him.  
Quatre smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing at all, Heero. I think it will be fun."   
Duo nodded excitedly, showing he agreed.  
Wufei shook his head and said, "I agree with Heero. What do we do if any of the onnas find our gundams?"   
Trowa lifted his head up and turned to Wufei. "It's already been taken care of. Unless any of them match our voices, retinas and fingerprints, they're going to have a bit of trouble getting to them."   
Heero and Wufei looked at each other, then Heero turned around and walked out of the room.   
Trowa turned his head slightly to watch Heero walk away, then turned his head back to Quatre. "He really doesn't like this, you know."   
"I know, Trowa," Quatre replied, "but I just wanted to see what it was like. Living a semi-normal life, I mean."   
Wufei shook his head. "You also know that if those girls find out anything about the gundams, he will not only kill them, but he'll kill you too," Wufei said before walking out of the room like Heero. Trowa acknowledged Quatre before he turned and walked out as well.  
"Quatre, buddy," Duo started, clapping Quatre on the back, "They may not like it, but I personally think this is the best idea you've ever had."   
Quatre looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Duo." Quatre looked out the window. "I have a really good feeling about it, too."  
  
"Come on!" Jessica shouted, standing at the front door.   
"We're coming, we're coming. You don't have to yell our heads off," a voice called down to her from upstairs with a hint of irritation.   
"Jessica?" a voice asked behind her.   
Jessica whipped her head around, her deep auburn braid wrapping around her waist for a second. "Oh, hey Orlando. We're not ready just yet, the other bakas are taking forever." She looked over Orlando, He was tall, and shared the same deep Prussian eyes and platinum blonde hair as his sister. Orlando nodded and walked over to the couch to wait for them.   
"Jessica, dear, this baka is ready to go." Jessica turned her ember eyes up to see Raven, her black hair tied in an ice blue bandanna. Jessica eyed her. Raven looked quite intimidating in her chosen clothes. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, her black leather jacket, her black biker gloves with no fingers, and her steel-toed boots. The only other color on her was the gold cross and chain she wore around her neck.   
Jessica looked at her own attire, black latex form-fitting pants, a black tank top with a flame on it, her own steel-toed boots, and her leather jacket. She had decided to skip on the armaments, except for a small handgun hidden in a secret pocket of her jacket, just in case. Orlando and Callie were both excellent judges of character, and if they sensed anything was afoot, they would take care of it.   
"Wow, Jessica, been digging through my closet again?" Raven asked with a grin.   
Jessica scoffed. "Please, my clothes are one of a kind originals."   
"Really? I saw a shirt just like that at Gizmo's," said a voice from the stairs. Jessica looked up.   
"Bite me, Katie," she muttered.   
Takara, who was standing next to Katie, held up a finger and wagged it back and forth. "Eh, eh, eh, Jessica. You never know when cliché week may strike."   
Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Callie?" Takara looked behind herself.   
"I think she's calling that guy to verify that we're coming."   
Katie nodded. Her pale green eyes shone out from her face framed by her shoulder length light brown hair. The faint pink scar on her left cheek was less visible than usual. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt and black baggy flared pants.   
Takara was wearing blue bell-bottom jeans, and a navy jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to right above her elbows. Under the jacket was a white belly shirt that had the Japanese symbols for 'Storm Chaser' in black on the front. She was wearing black with brown accented hiker boots with laces on them, her bell-bottoms covering a third of the boots. She had prussian blue eyes as well and her blonde hair just barely reached her shoulders.   
"All right, we'll see you then. Bye, Quatre," Callie said hanging up the phone.   
Raven eyed her. She was wearing her jeans with the snow tiger at the bottom of the flare and her sky blue 3/4 flared sleeve shirt. Her blonde bangs were braided and were pulled back and clipped in the back with a blue clip.   
Katie laughed and said in a mock tone, "Byeeee, Quatre."   
Callie rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. "Hey Orlando, I really appreciate you doing this for us!"   
Orlando smiled at his little sister. "Anything for family."   
"Are we ready to go then?" Jessica asked. Everyone nodded as they started grabbing their bags and dragging them out to the van.  
  
"Quatre, it's 2:45. When are they going to get here?" Duo asked tapping his foot impatiently, sitting on the couch.   
Quatre looked at him calmly, sitting in a chair, drinking his tea. "They said they'd be here at 3:00. There's still 15 minutes before you can start worrying."   
Duo sighed.   
Trowa walked in and sat down. "I take it they haven't arrived yet," he said, noticing Duo's anxious demeanor.   
Quatre nodded and said, "They still have plenty of time to arrive."  
Duo shook his head, his braid flopping to his left side. "What if they heard something? What if they know something? What if they find out?"  
"Duo, I thought you were the one most excited by the prospect of new faces," Wufei said, sitting across from the couch.  
"I am, but now I'm starting to worry." Duo bit his bottom lip, glancing over at Quatre.  
Heero stood by the doorway. "Another person feeling the way I feel about this whole thing? Good. Maybe Quatre will call it off now."  
"Not a chance, Heero," Quatre replied, still calm. "This is a perfect opportunity for us to make more contact with the outside world. Can't you try to see it from my point of view?"  
"Only if you see it from mine," was all Heero could say before the doorbell rang.   
"They're here!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up.   
"Duo, let Quatre get it. After all, these are his 'guests,' you know," Trowa said.  
Duo sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "Ow, I sat on my hair," he complained, sitting up a little to pull his braid out.  
Quatre had already walked over to the door and turned to the other guys. He exhaled slightly and opened the door.  
  
The door opened and the girls prepared to take their first look at their future.  
"Hello!" said a blonde-haired boy.   
"Oh, hi, is Quatre here?" Callie asked, peering inside.  
The boy smiled. "That would be me. And you're Callie?"  
Callie nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I expected the house to look beautiful, but I didn't expect it to be this nice."  
A voice from inside suddenly called out. "Wait until you see the inside!"  
The girls laughed as Quatre motioned for them to come inside.   
"I suppose I should introduce you to the guys. The happy-looking guy is Duo Maxwell. He's pretty glad you're here. The silent one over there with the brown bangs, that's Trowa Barton. The Chinese guy looking at you disapprovingly is Wufei Chang. He's a bit. . ." he paused looking for the word.  
"Chauvinistic," came a voice from the doorway. Heero narrowed his eyes at the girls.  
Quatre nodded. "Chauvinistic, and the guy standing over there is Heero Yuy. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
The girls said their own hellos to where it became a large jumble of greetings.  
Callie turned around to see the girls looking at her expectantly to introduce them.  
She motioned to each one of them and said their name. "This is Takara Arashi, Jessica Bailey, Raven Hayward, and Katarina. . ."  
"Katie," Katie corrected.  
"Katie Velasquez. I'm Callie. . ."  
"Short for Calliope!" Takara shouted.  
"Thank you, Tak. I'm Callie Wilson, and this is my older brother Orlando. He's helping us with our bags, and he'll probably be checking in on me from time to time. He hasn't figured out that I'm not a baby."  
"Hey, I'm simply just trying to make sure I still HAVE a sister."   
Jessica leaned over to Orlando. "What do you think?" she asked.  
Orlando looked at her and nodded. "They don't seem like homicidal maniacs, but all of you have my number, just in case."   
Orlando brought in the rest of the suitcases while the girls started talking to the guys. Callie hugged Orlando and Quatre shook his hand.  
"Don't worry, Orlando. We're not going to hurt them or anything. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt," Quatre said.  
Orlando nodded, then turned to Callie. "You call me if you need anything, including, uh. . . maintenance."   
"I will, Orlando. Thanks," Callie replied as her brother shut the door.  
  
A scream pierced the house.   
"Black! There's a black room! This room is SO mine!"  
"Dude, Katie, calm down. We know that black is your room, just like red is my room," Takara said, tapping her ears, making sure they were still fully operational.   
Callie sat down on the blue bed and looked around.  
"Callie?"   
She looked up to see Quatre.  
"Oh, hey Quatre. We all really like it here so far."  
"That's good," Quatre said, still standing in the doorway. "Has everyone picked out a room?"  
Callie nodded. "I have blue, Jessica has maroon, Raven has yellow, Takara has red, and Katie has black. Who's the green room for?"  
"Oh, that's for the other girl who's going to be living here. Her name's, uh, Heather Tsouki. That's it," Quatre replied, struggling for details.  
"Quatre!" Duo called from downstairs.  
"I guess I better go find out what he wants. Dinner will be in about two hours, and after that, we'll give you guys the full tour. Have fun!"   
Quatre turned around and walked away.  
"Heather?" Callie asked. "What is Heather coming here for?" She growled at the thought. "Whatever she wants, we'll be ready for it."   
She sighed then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
